The Flower Tail
by heyza
Summary: Guan Xing, OC—; Percaya bahwa yang terjadi diantaranya dan Yi Yinju hanyalah kebetulan—tapi ternyata, malah Guan Xing yang jadi penasaran, jadi terpikat oleh jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Yi Yinju, sang Ekor Bunga. Guan Xing/OC, slight Lu Xun/OC.


"Ambillah."

Suara itu berbisik lirih di telinganya, si pemilik yang juga pemilik jari-jari langsing menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya. Napas lelaki itu tercekat saat tahu sesuatu apa yang ada di atas telapak tangannya.

Jepitan bunga krisan berwarna perak.

Ia tahu apa maksud perempuan ini memberikan benda paling berharga kepunyaannya. Sangat tahu. Maka ia menggeleng pelan, membuang muka, balas berbisik lirih menyatakan penolakan. "Jangan nekat. Aku tak bisa menerima ini—ini milikmu yang paling berharga."

Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tak berani menengadah. Tak berani menatap sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Ia merasakan jari-jari langsing itu mengusap permukaan tangannya dengan lembut. Seolah-olah, jari-jari langsing itu mampu meluluhkan kekasaran hatinya, sang Jenderal Shu. Dan memanglah, hatinya benar-benar luluh kini, meski ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Karena inilah milikku yang paling berharga, aku ingin benda ini ada di tanganmu." Jari-jari langsing itu menutup tangannya menjadi kepalan. Ia berharap agar perempuan itu tak merasakan tangannya yang gemetar sejak awal.

(sshhh, jangan_ bilangbilangbilang_ siapapun: ia sebenarnya takut kehilangan perempuan ini. Makanya ia gemetaran meski raut wajahnya tidak mendukung sama sekali. Padahal, bukankah ia orang yang tidak takut apapun, sama seperti Ayahnya?)

"Kau sama berharganya dengan jepitan ini, Guan Xing." ujarnya lagi, melembut. Barangkali ia melembut melihat kesengitan di raut wajahnya. "Terimalah."

Sekarang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan kepala, raut wajahnya berubah. Kesengitan memudar. Ada tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat di wajah ini: wajah perempuan yang selalu membuatnya terpana, wajah yang juga membuatnya selalu merasa penasaran. Begitu jelas dalam pandangannya, apalagi perempuan itu telah melepas tudung yang biasanya menutupi separuh wajahnya. Cahaya di kedua matanya begitu tenang dan teduh—ini hampir mematikan baginya, apalagi jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Belum pernah ia melihat kedua mata wanita itu seperti ini. Karena biasanya, cahaya yang ada di kedua matanya bersinar angkuh.

"Kau gemetar, Guan Xing."

Wajah di hadapannya semakin mencondongkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya naik, sekarang ia menangkup wajahnya. Jari-jari langsing itu meluncur di pipinya, lalu meraba garis besar bentuk mulutnya dengan ujung satu jari. "Ah, tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku tahu, hanya ini yang membuatmu merasa tenang…" bisiknya. Bibir perempuan ini mengenai pipinya, mengusap pipinya pelan-pelan, menimbulkan suatu sensasi dingin yang membuat tubuhnya merasa aneh. Sensasi dinginnya mengalahkan sensasi dingin hujan yang mengguyurnya saat ini. Atau sensasi air bendungan yang beberapa saat dijebol oleh pasukannya. "Famali bila seorang perempuan melakukan hal seperti ini—"

Kata-kata perempuan itu tidak berlanjut; karena sisa kata-kata perempuan itu telah tenggelam saat bibir perempuan itu berlabuh pada bibirnya. Menanamkan ciuman singkat, namun penuh perasaan. Rasanya begitu menenangkan, seperti mengatakan bahwa _segalanya akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi_. _Meski kita tidak bersama._

Perempuan itu melepaskan ciumannya, napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia menatap sepasang mata perempuan itu, warna perak, warnanya sama dengan warna mata adik perempuannya. Tapi ada yang membuat warna perak itu berbeda dengan perak yang biasanya ia ketahui. Perak yang menatapnya intens saat ini… Perak yang cemerlang, jernih… Bagaikan laut yang membentang indah, namun mampu menyeret siapapun yang melihatnya menuju kedalamannya.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan perempuan itu dari wajahnya, mendesah pelan. "Pergilah, kalau begitu." Ia sadar kalau suaranya terdengar pahit. Memberikan ijin kepada perempuannya yang tersayang, apakah tidak pahit baginya? "Pergilah, Ekor Bunga. Aku melepasmu."

Suara prajurit yang berseru hiperbolis, suara logam yang saling beradu, suara langkah kuda yang dipacu secepat mungkin yang terdengar saat itu, yang mengisi keheningan sejenak antar ia dan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tak mengubah ekspresinya—masih tenang. Kemudian terdengar berkali-kali bisikan _terima kasih_ dan _aku minta maaf_ di telinganya. Perempuan itu meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya sebentar sebelum ia melepaskan genggaman itu. Ia memerhatikan tangan perempuan yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini, adalah tangan yang ia lihat biasanya bergerak gemulai, berpadu dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang halus dan anggun ketika ia menari.

Mundurlah perempuan itu beberapa langkah darinya. Ada seulas senyum di wajahnya, dan itu bukan senyuman ganjil yang selalu ia layangkan pada siapapun. Itu senyuman tulus, tanpa ada setitik kewaspadaan seperti biasanya.

Senyuman yang membuatnya tercekat.

Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Lemas semua badannya, seolah kehabisan tenaga—mungkin pertarungan di Istana Fan ini memang benar-benar menghabiskan nyaris seluruh tenaganya, terlebih saat Shu sudah terdesak seperti ini. Mungkin, mungkin saja.

Dan ia membiarkannya. Perempuan itu memutar tumit, jubah putih suteranya melambai-lambai anggun. Selagi sosoknya menjauh dan mengabur karena siraman hujan, ia memerhatikan surai hitam kebiruannya yang dikepang, melilit seperti ular: di ujung ikatannya, tidak ada apapun yang disematkan di sana (karena, jepit bunga krisan itu ada di tangannya sekarang, bukan?).

Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, atau mungkin ini terdengar gila—mungkin kalian pun akan menganggapnya gila—tapi di telinganya, suara saat perempuan itu menarik busur dan melemparkan anak-anak panah kepada siapapun yang menghalangi jalan, terdengar seperti suara petikan lembut _konghou_—persis seperti yang ia dengar pada saat itu.

Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu, saat perempuan itu memetik senar _konghou_ dengan lembut, saat awal musim semi beberapa tahun silam. Saat semua bunga sedang mekar penuh dan kelopaknya beterbangan menghiasi pertemuan pertamanya dengan perempuan itu. Sang Ekor Bunga.

.

* * *

.

"Xing-_gege_…! Xing-_gege_…!"

Di tengah gerimis hujan, Guan Xing yang tengah menunggangi kudanya itu, dengan sisa-sisa pasukan berkuda mengekor di belakangnya, terkesiap. Ia mendengar ada suara-suara memanggilnya, terdengar semakin keras, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras, dan mendekat. Jadi ia menyentak kudanya, berbalik dan menemukan dua sosok yang ia kenal berlari-lari, napas keduanya memburu. Sepasang lelaki dan wanita muda berseragam hijau khas tentara Shu. Wajah keduanya kotor, ada bercak-bercak tanah dan darah kering di sana. Namun, yang patut disyukuri olehnya, dua sosok itu tampak baik-baik saja.

"Suo! Yinping!" seru Guan Xing. "Hentikan pasukan!" serunya lagi.

Guan Xing langsung menuruni kudanya, berlari mendekati kedua sosok itu. "Kalian… Selamat…" Guan Xing merasakan adanya jejak kelegaan dalam suaranya, dan ia tak memungkurinya. Ia memang benar-benar lega melihat kedua adik-adiknya masih hidup.

"Ya, Xing-_gege_, kami berdua selamat…" Guan Suo, adik laki-lakinya, berujar terengah-engah. "Situasinya begitu sulit, namun akhirnya aku dan Yinping bisa keluar juga. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Guan Suo menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat alis Guan Xing naik. "Kenapa, Suo?"

"…Ayah, Xing-_gege_, Ayah kita…" Guan Suo melanjutkan kata-katanya, suaranya bergetar. "…Pasukan Wu mengepung Ayah dan Ping-_gege_, dan—dan—"

Guan Xing tak perlu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Guan Suo. Melihat cara bicara Guan Suo yang tersendat-sendat, serta Guan Yinping yang tidak berhenti terisak-isak—Guan Xing bersumpah kedua mata adik perempuannya itu bengkak sekali—ia sudah tahu. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ayahnya—kenyataan pahit, membuatnya serasa disiram air es.

Ada rasa panas menjalari kedua mata Guan Xing—tapi Guan Xing mengibaskan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar, seperti biasanya. "Aku mengerti."

Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sekarang. Tidak lebih. Tidak mampu untuk mewakili segala kesedihan, amarah yang ia pendam—tapi paling tidak, ini sudah cukup.

"Hiks… Hiks… Xing-_gege_, Ayah dan Ping-_gege_ dikepung Pasukan Wu… Suo-_gege_ dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa…!" Guan Yinping berkata dengan tersedu-sedu. "Suo-_gege_ dan aku tadinya juga nyaris dikepung, tapi—tapi Yinju-_guniang_—"

Nama itu membuatnya kembali terkesiap. Jantung Guan Xing berdentum jadinya. "Yinju? Yi Yinju? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Yinju-_guniang_ menyelamatkan kami," sahut Guan Suo, lirih. "Dia membuat pasukan Wu tak jadi mengepung kami berdua, makanya kami bisa melarikan diri. Bukannya ikut bersama kami, Yinju-_guniang_ malah menyuruh kami pergi, Xing-_gege_. Lalu, dia… Bertarung sengit dengan ahli strategi muda Wu yang menjadi malapetaka kita, Lu Xun. Maaf, Xing-_gege_, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan Yinju-_guniang_. Aku lihat tadi Yinju-_guniang_ mengalami pendarahan parah saat menyelamatkan kami, dan tadi aku juga lihat Yinju-_guniang_…" Guan Suo melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "…ambruk di tangan si Ahli Strategi muda Wu itu."

Sekali lagi, Guan Xing merasa serasa disiram air dingin untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Gemuruh terdengar semakin keras, langit semakin mendung. Barangkali langit ikut turut berduka cita atas kesedihan yang menimpanya kini.

Guan Yinping masih terisak-isak, Guan Suo menatap kakaknya dengan iba. Pasukan Shu yang tersisa hanya bisa menatap iba Guan Xing—tak ada yang berani berbicara sedikit pun.

Tangan Guan Xing merogoh-rogoh saku, mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu, jepitan milik perempuan itu. Yi Yinju, perempuan yang memberikannya jepitan yang paling berharga. Yang tadi juga menanamkan bibirnya ke bibir Guan Xing—bahkan Guan Xing pikir ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir itu.

Ia mencengkram jepitan itu kuat-kuat, sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kata-kata terakhir Yi Yinju ketika perempuan itu meletakkan jepitannya di atas tangan Guan Xing, mengiang di benaknya saat ia memandang jepitan itu.

_Kau sama berharganya dengan jepitan ini, Guan Xing. Terimalah._

"Yi Yinju…" desah Guan Xing. "Kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Pasti."

Sekarang, bukan kata-kata terakhir Yi Yinju yang terngiang di kepalanya. Sekarang, terbayang wajah Yi Yinju saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajah Yi Yinju yang terkejut, dengan sinar mata yang sama namun ada setitik rasa penasaran.

Ia dan Yi Yinju tadinya hanya dua garis yang bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja. Percaya bahwa yang terjadi diantaranya dan Yi Yinju hanyalah kebetulan—tapi ternyata, malah Guan Xing yang jadi penasaran, jadi terpikat oleh jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Yi Yinju, sang Ekor Bunga.

Dan, kenangan demi kenangan bergulir. Merangkak dalam benaknya, perlahan-lahan.

.

* * *

.

**tambahan.** -gege, kakak laki-laki. konghou, semacam harpanya orang cina. -guniang, nona.

**a/n super panjang**. jadi, lihat apa yang saya bikin. saya kebayang-bayang terus tentang ide cerita ini, dandandan _look i made this shit_, voilaa. belum banyak yang bikin guan xing/oc, gapapa yah ahaha~ harusnya gue nyelesain **the devil's whisper** yang progressnya 90 persen, tapi mager sekali yah mentang-mentang sebelumnya filenya sempat kedelete dan akhirnya nulis ulang…

_a little information that this story may similar with_ **re: the reversed butterfly**—tentu saja, gak mirip babar blas, cuma idenya aja, berhubung sang oc sendiri adalah _doppelganger/another version_ dari main oc rtrb, **li hongxue**. Tentu dia sangat-sangat berbeda dari li hongxue, yah lebih _twisted_ dan 180 derajat berbeda deh ihiy.

bertanya tentang rtrb? Ntar saya lanjutin kok, tenang aja. saya gabisa updet regular, jadi pasti mandek-mandek. tapi saya pasti akan updet rtrb dan fiksi ini. silahkan, yang mau kritik/saran/komentar, layangkan saja ke saya, via PM saya balesnya ya :D _thanks_!


End file.
